Lighthouse
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: Killian is gone and Freya is an emotional mess. What happens when she starts to remember their past lives? Will she find him or will it be too late? Give it a chance please!


**Hi, everyone. This is my first Frillian story (Freya Beauchamp and Killian Gardiner). Please give it a chance. DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW! I love to know your opinion on my work.**

**I own nothing! xoxo**

**Lighthouse**

Pain. That´s what she felt. Freya Beauchamp was always the confident, sexy, flirty sister but now all she wanted to do was cry her eyes out forever. A part of her had vanished, literally. The most important part: her soul.

Her heart broke when she saw Killian´s boat was gone. She felt miserable and quite stupid, really. Why didn´t she saw it sooner? Her connection to the younger Gardiner brother was far from normal. She had dreamt about him countless times and the passion and desire she felt every time she saw him couldn´t be explained.

She was a witch, God damnit! And yet she didn´t see the most obvious thing. She loved Killian with such an intensity and because of her stupidity she had lost him forever.

She fell to her knees crying, for what felt like hours. She didn´t care she was still wearing a wedding dress, or about her hair or make up. All she wanted was the love of her life back!

"Freya."

"I lost him, dad. I lost him." She kept repeating it while crying. Victor hugged her and tried comforting her but nothing worked. At some point, she was carried home by her father. She wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep but apparently a lot more had been going on at her almost-wedding.

Her mother was poisoned by her shapeshifter almost mother-in-law, the portal to Asgard was open and Dash and Killian were witches. She then told her mother, sister and aunt everything that her dad had told her and what had happened in-between.

"You will be able to find him, Freya. You´re soulmates. You have a connection that nothing can break. Not even death."

"Is there any spell we can do?" Ingrid questioned while rubbing her sister´s back.

Wendy shook her head.

"She doesn´t need it. Soulmates always find each other."

Freya nodded and walked to her bedroom. Taking a shower, she released some of the stress she was in.

The green eyed witch noticed Killian´s gift on her bed. Without hesitation, she opened the music box and listened to the beautiful song it played. Their song. She cried again for the thousandth time that night, soon falling asleep with exhaustion.

Waking up was terrible. Her head hurt like crazy, her eyes were red and sore and all she wanted was to go back to sleep. That´s when she noticed _it._

She was not in her room anymore. Looking around, Freya saw something strange. She seemed to be in some sort of village. Everyone she saw was wearing seriously outdated clothes. If she didn´t know any better she would say she was in the european middle ages.

Once again she looked around and noticed that she _really_ was in middle ages. Crap! There was a castle a few meters away, and plenty of people, mostly women, were coming in and out of it. She tried asking someone for help but every time she tried, people just rushed past her, like she was invisible. Maybe that was exactly what she was.

She kept walking around still in her pajamas, not knowing what was happening to her. Was she crazy? Was this a dream?

"_Are you alright, My Lady?"_

She recognized that deep voice immediately. Killian! Looking up she noticed slight changes in his looks. His hair was a lot longer and he was wearing dirty clothes but he was as handsome as she remembered.

"_Killian!"_ she whispered. Of course he would be able to see her. Maybe her mind was just showing her their past lives together. _Soulmates always find each other._

"_My Lady, my name is Julian. I´m certain that you have me confused with someone else." _She ignored what he said and kissed him. She felt free and happy but as soon as those feelings came they also disappeared.

She was surrounded by cold air and Killian/Julian had dissolved into nothing. When she opened up her eyes she was in a small apartment, in a small bed with a dark haired guy. Judging by the view from the window she was clearly in San Francisco.

"_Good morning, my love."_ Freya sighed. Another version of Killian. This time his name was Henry, at least she thought so according to what her father had told her.

"_Good morning."_ He frowned at her less than happy tone. She was still sad and worried for the twenty first century Killian.

"_What´s wrong, Freya?"_

She couldn´t lie. Not to him. Not after everything they had gone through.

"_I love you. Regardless of what happens, I´ll always love you."_

Henry/Killian smiled and kissed her forehead. Once again, as soon as she closed her eyes, the scenery dissolved, this time bringing her back to East End.

She saw everything. Dash using his powers several times against his younger brother, she also saw her ex-fiancé push the boat towards the sea. He really was the trickster. How could she be so blind?

"Freya." Hearing Killian´s voice was the best thing ever. She could listen to him say her name for hours. She was that in love. And to make things better it wasn´t Julian or Henry. It was him. The real Killian.

"You´re okay!"

"Shh, Freya listen to me. I don´t have much time." The brunette nodded. "My boat is stuck on nearby rocks, you have to find me, before I die."

She whimpered. _Focus, Freya. You´ll cry later._

"I promise. I´ll find you."

Closing her eyes, she hugged the love of her life and woke up. This time in her bedroom. Thank god.

Jumping out of the bed and grabbing the nearest phone she called the Coast Guard of East End and made an anonymous tip. Hopefully they would get there fast enough. Freya told her family she had found him, got dressed and practically ignoring the speed limits, drove to the hospital.

Luckily for her Killian had been found already. According to the nurse, he was badly hurt but for now he was stable. Exhaling deeply she cried of relief. He was going to be okay! She was never letting him go again!

After asking the nurse which he room he was in, she opened the door and found him breathing slowly, making her smile. Sitting on a chair near his bed, Freya noticed Killian was awake.

"Hey you."

"Hi." She said kissing his forehead.

"Do you remember…"

Wrapping his much bigger hand in hers, she answered him.

"Yeah. I remember everything. I´m sorry for rejecting you."

"It´s okay, My Lady." He said, making her laugh with the obvious reference of one of their past lives. "You´re going to have to teach me, you know? My magic is a little rusty."

"We´ll deal with that later."

Climbing into the medium sized hospital bed, the brunette cuddled into Killian´s arms as if she didn´t have a care in the world. She didn´t care what his name was. Whether he was Julian the peasant or Henry the musician, he would always be hers. Her soulmate and she wouldn´t have it any other way.


End file.
